Major search engines offer incentives to publishers of Internet browsers and Internet browser add-ons who direct user Internet searches to the search engine. Most search add-ons require the user to select the search input field of the add-on before accepting search input; in other words, most search add-ons are reactive in that they wait for a user to indicate that the user is interested in submitting a search query.